


Idiots Together

by mithrel



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better to be idiots together than idiots apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071459) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> This is a sequel to "The Good Stuff" by DesireeArmfeldt, and will make zero sense if you haven't read that.

In retrospect, maybe they should have told Fraser they were coming. But it was August, and they figured the visit would be better as a surprise.

It wasn’t too bad. They make it to the Yellowknife airport about 5:00 PM local time after only one stopover, then have to, God help them, _rent a snowmobile_ to get to the cabin Fraser has in Buttfuck Nowhere.

They get there about 7:30, lug their bags up to the doorstep, then knock.

There’s some thuds inside, then a pause, then the door opens to reveal Fraser, in a flannel shirt and jeans and his hair slightly longer than it was in Chicago.

He gapes at them, staring from one to another and back. “Ray!”

“Hi Fraser,” Kowalski says. “You’re an idiot.”

Ray elbows him, because _seriously?_ Not the time. “Hey, Benny. Sorry to show up out of nowhere like this.”

Fraser blinks one more time, then his mouth closes and his Canadian takes over. “Nonsense, Ray. Come in. I’m sure Diefenbaker will be glad to see both of you.”

And sure enough, the wolf comes barreling at them as soon as they walk in the door. Kowalski drops his bags, falls to his knees and starts wrestling with him. Ray rolls his eyes, but Fraser just picks up the bags and gestures Ray to follow him.

It’s not a big place, just one main room with a small couch, uncomfortable looking chairs and a fireplace, with three doors leading off it. Fraser puts Kowalski’s bags down by the fire, and Ray follows suit, as Kowalski finally untangles himself from the mutt and stands up.

“Make yourselves comfortable,” Fraser says, and then goes through one of the doors. After a moment, Ray hears water running, so Chicago must have spoiled him that much.

Kowalski flops down on the couch, and Ray shoves at him until there’s enough room for him to sit down too.

Fraser returns with a kettle, which he hangs over the fire, and three cups. “I’m afraid I only have instant coffee.”

“That’s fine, Benny,” Ray says before Kowalski can open his mouth, since Fraser lives miles from the nearest grocery store and he wasn’t expecting them.

Fraser hands Ray the jar, then gets up again. “I’ll be right back.”

Ray makes his coffee, and a few moments later Fraser returns with a tea-strainer, probably filled with caribou moss or something, fills his own cup and dunks it in.

It’s only when he perches awkwardly on one of the chairs that he repeats, “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“We had something to tell you,” Kowalski says.

“And you, ah, couldn’t tell me this over the phone?”

“No we couldn’t,” Ray says, lacing his fingers through Kowalski’s. “Me and Kowalski, we’re together.”

Fraser opens his mouth, shuts it again, then says. “Oh. I see. Well…I’m happy for both of you.”

“Bullshit,” Kowalski says rudely. “You feel like someone punched you in the gut.”

Fraser, caught between being rude and lying, says nothing.

“It’s okay though, Benny,” Ray says. “That’s why we came up here.”

“Yes, so you said,” Fraser replies, his hands laced loosely in front of him, staring directly into Ray’s eyes, to all appearances completely calm.

“Nono, see, ‘cause you’re an idiot,” Kowalski says again, and this time Ray’s glare has no effect.

“I…beg your pardon, Ray?”

“It’s okay, it’s fine, I was an idiot too, but I’m beer and you’re champagne–“

Seeing Fraser the one baffled for once is amusing, but Ray has to intercede. “Jeez, Kowalski, don’t start in the middle.”

Kowalski sticks his tongue out at him. Good God, Ray’s in love with a five-year-old.

Fraser’s looking at him for an explanation now, so Ray squares his shoulders. “So you might’ve noticed you and I were kind of heading for something before the Feds scooped me up.”

Fraser says nothing, but he nods slightly.

“But I got scared, and the undercover thing was the perfect excuse, so I blew my shot.”

“And you met me,” Kowalski put in.

“–but he’s got an inferiority complex, so he blew his shot too,” Ray says, ignoring Kowalski flipping him off, “and came back to Chicago instead of staying in Canada with you–“

“And we ended up together,” Kowalski finishes, leveling a glare at Ray.

“Ah. I see.”

“But Vecchio told me I was an idiot for letting you go, and I asked him why he was trying to get me to break up with him and he said it was because he was an idiot too–“

“So we established that we were both idiots, but we figured there wasn’t anybody up here to tell you that you were being an idiot,” Ray continues.

“So we came up here so we could all be idiots together,” Kowalski finishes. “So what do you say, Fraser?”

Fraser’s silent for a long moment, and Ray figures they might have made a terrible mistake, but then…

“Are you proposing what I think you’re proposing?”

“You, me and him,” Ray says, hooking a finger at Kowalski. “Yeah.”

“ _Why?_ ” Fraser demands, and maybe Kowalski’s not the only one with an inferiority complex, because his tone says he doesn’t have anything against the idea _per se_ , he just can’t imagine why they want to be with _him._

“Because we want you, Fraser,” Kowalski says. “We need another reason?”

“You want me,” Fraser repeats, his voice flat.

“Maybe more than want,” Ray says.

Fraser still doesn’t say anything, but he gets up and goes over to the couch and they squeeze over to make room for him in the middle.

Kowalski takes hold of Fraser’s chin and kisses him, and _holy fuck,_ that’s hotter than Ray thought it would be. They break after a long moment and Ray goes in for his own kiss with Fraser, soft and gentle, not presuming anything.

When he pulls away, Fraser’s eyes are dreamy, and he slowly licks his lips.

“So,” Ray says, his voice only a little hoarse, “Idiots together?”

It takes a moment, but when it comes, Fraser’s nod is decisive. “Idiots together.”


End file.
